Hitler Eating Scene
The Hitler Eating Scene is one of the many scenes used for Downfall Parodies. In Downfall ﻿The scene begins with Hitler telling von Greim that he has a huge responsibility on his shoulders: to take down the Luftwaffe. He also informs him that many mistakes have been made before, so he has to be ruthless. ﻿Continuing, Hitler states that life never forgives weakness, and states that humanity is just priests' drivel. He also believes that compassion is a sin, and thus compassion for the weak is a betrayal of nature's law. Goebbels agrees, stating that the strongest can only be victorious by eliminating the weak, which gives him an objective glance by Gerda. Hitler continues on to say that he's always followed that rule, because he oppressed domestic opposition and destroyed resistence of alien races, then states he had to deal with it. Meanwhile, Linge arrives with a note, while Hitler explains how apes kill outsiders, and believes that it should apply to human beings as well. While reading the note, Traudl raises her head in fear, and Goebbels stares suspisciously. Hitler finds out that Himmler made a deal to surrender to the Allies at Lübeck through Count Bernadotte, according to English radio. At first, he only said "Himmler", but started ranting that he was of all people who could've negotiated surrender, and he was the truest of the true, before yelling, "This was the worst betrayal of all!" Continuing, he goes that Goering could've done it, because he was always corrupt. He also mentioned Speer, as a genius, but an unpredictable artist. For everyone else, he yells "YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH!" However, still in shock, he couldn't believe that Himmler could've done it, and asked if Himmler was insane. He goes on that he told the authorities he was sick, or even dead, with everyone staring at shock. Calming down, Hitler tells everyone he wants to be alone with Goebbels, von Greim and Hanna Reitsch; while they were leaving, he tells them to find Fegelein. However, Linge points out that Fegelein wasn't here, while Hitler counters that he's Himmler's adjutant, and he should be in the bunker. Burgdorf points out that Fegelein wasn't seen for days, which Hitler responds that he wants his report at once, and they leave, while Hitler talks to the remaining people. In the Parodies This is a relatively common scene for parody making; it shows the characters having a discussion, or, in story parodies, it could bring bad news for Hitler. This scene is similar to the Original Bunker Scene and the Hitler is informed scene, because it features information of bad news, and Hitler's eventual rant. When Hitler says "Perhaps even dead!", the "dead" part is sometimes cropped for some FX parodies showing Hitler screaming. A notable use of this scene was in Benad361's Tukhachevsky's First Antic, where Hitler reads Soviet propaganda, which was switched from the Downfall scripts. Plus, rather than saying "Yah yah yah..." when Hitler says that, he uses "No no no no no!" Trivia *When talking to von Greim, Hitler states the words "crappy" and "epic" in a heavy German accent. This is common in some parodies. *This is a critical scene in Der Untergang for Fegelein; this event starts the chain reaction which leads to Fegelein's execution. Had this not happened, Fegelein would've survived the war. However, other factors can lead to Fegelein's Fahenfluct and execution. **However, he was only mentioned in this scene. *Eva, Traudl, von Greim, Krebs, and Gerda appear in the scene, but didn't have any lines. *Burgdorf, Goebbels, and Linge only have one line each. *Günsche, Keitel, and Jodl all do not appear in this scene.﻿ Notable Quotes Category:Downfall scenes